moonlight whispers
by angelofdeath135
Summary: VM one-shot.Vash is a prince that is about to watch the love of his life be married to his twin brother. What is a man in love to do? Based on a myth. Please rr.


Hope that you guys enjoy this one-shot!

The sun's rays left a trail of gold as they glided pass a fair maiden's pale colored face. Heavy eyelids prevented the world from seeing her dreamy greyish eyes. Pale hands cradled softly and slowly a red rose that was dying slowly. Her pinkish lips gently came down on the rose and place a soft kiss on it as if comforting it.

" Princess Meryl."

Her head slowly turned as she heard a voice call out to her. For a moment grey eyes that held a great sadness in them stared at honey filled eyes that sparkled with happiness.

"Yes Milly?"

" I came to inform you that your father would like you to get dressed for the ceramony."

As soon as Milly's words left her mouth Meryl's face darkened and her eyes changed from a sad cry to an emotionless abyss.

"Princess?"

The darkness on Meryls's face faded away as her thoughts and eyes focused and Milly "Oh I'm sorry Milly, its just…."

"Don't worry princess I understand, but try to be happy."

"Thank you for your kindness Milly but how can I be happy when I am about to marry a man that I haven't seen for many years?"

A sad and hollow emptiness filled the air as the two figures stood expressing themselves without the use of any words.

"Well Knives I sure hope that this little detail won't stop us from being together right?"

"Of course not my love" responded Knives to the tall dark haired woman that was encircled in his arms. His lust filled eyes stared into her seductive ones as they moved in a hungry movement to devour each others lips. As their lips moved to each others need the sound of a door opening caused them to separate.

The cause of their separation was a guard with a serious face "Prince the king has ordered me to inform you that your wedding ceremony is about to begin."

"I'm coming" responded an angry Knives as he started to walk towards the door.

As soon as the outside air touched his face he felt free and the closes that he's felt towards happiness in many years, but than all of his emotions we quickly replaced with anger and hatred as his eyes landed on her small, delicate and beautiful form. He dreamed everyday and night of his childhood because of her, she had made his life worth living the moment that they had met, he had longed for her since then. And now because of fate's cruelness she would be forced to marry his brother, a man that could never love her as he loved her. But as quickly as his expression had changes it was replaced by another one, as aqua eyes buried themselves into grey ones. His lips slightly opened and formed one word that was filled with lust, love, and passion "Meryl."

"Vash" whispered the princess as her eyes linked to aqua ones that belonged to a tall proud form that stood several feet away from her but to her it felt as if their bodies were united as lovers that performed their dance. Her eyes were the perfect reflection of his. Then the moment left them as if it flew on a pair of wings when she felt something cold but made of human flesh claim her arm possessively. There was no need for her eyes to see who was hurting her arm but most importantly her soul. His coldness told everything to her after all there could never be anyone else that cold. No one but, Knives.

That look that he saw in her eyes displeased him immediately, but that's okay because he'll quickly take it off and there would be no trace of it. Instantly he took a liking to her soft but firm skin. As he led her to the priest and thousands of eyes watched their every movement with countless of emotions written on their faces he felt her suddenly stop. His eyes connected with hers and without any words he demanded an explanation from her. Her tiny feet lifted her small beautiful body to the point where her soft lips lightly touched his ears and whispered " I demand for a few minutes to think." Her demand left him anger because no one demanded anything from him but he decided to allow her demand so that she wouldn't get bitchy afterwards. He instantly missed her silky soft skin when he let her go and he watched as she slowly but gracefully walked away from him. He had to admit to himself that moment that he was about to marry the most beautiful woman that his eyes had ever settled on.

After she was away from his eyesight she ran to the close clearing by the river. Her feet ached with the pain of running with high heels but that didn't matter the moment that she felt strong caring arms wrap around her. "I knew that you would come" she whispered to the wind as his arms started to move up her delicate form.

" I love you, I missed you, come away with me and forget everything."

"Yes, I don't care where as long as we're together" and as soon as she finished her sentence her legs left the ground and the warmth that she had missed for many years had finally returned to her.

2 years later

Her legs carried her as fast as they could to the sea shore as her eyes desperately looked towards the sea searching hopelessly. The dream she had last night had hunted her and driven her crazy to looked towards the sea to search for her husband's decomposing body. He had promised her that he would return an year ago when he had to leave her and as soon as her legs were covered by cold uncaring sea water she knew that he had kept his promise, he had returned, decomposing. His body started to sink and she desperately swam to him. The further away she was from the sun light the closer she was to him and as her arms finally wrapped around his body she let got of her last breath.

Two doves flew across the endless blue sky with their white wings close to each other, comforted by their lover's presence next to them. The goddessof the moonhad taken pity on them and changed them into pure white doves while the sunrays touched their skin but as soon as the moonlight danced on them they returned to their human shapes.

As the moon settled two lovers made love to each other with only the stars and the moon watching them express themselves.


End file.
